The Smartest Pony (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of The Smartest Pony. One day, Gabby, Thorax, Rose, Ember, Artie, Prince Rutherford, Yakmina, Stellar Fog, Flower Stone, and Moonbeam brought Susie, Mothina, Prince Sunny, Ashette, and Cloud Swirl to the School of Friendship. Gabby: Here we are, Susie. Susie: Wow! The School of Friendship. Mothina: I sure hope we'll fit in here just like Sandbar, Gallus, Silverstream, Ocellus, Yona, and Smolder did. Thorax: You will, Sweetie. Rose: You'll have a wonderful time making new friends, Mothina, you'll see. Prince Sunny: Mom, Dad, I hope I'll do you two and Grandpa Torch proud. Ember: You will, Sunny. Artie: She's right ya know, Kiddo. The School of Friendship is a perfect place this time a year. Prince Rutherford: Ashette Yak will do great at Friendship School as well, just like Yona Yak. Ashette: Yak will make Mama and Papa very proud. Yakmina: Always with Yak Pride and Prosper. Princess Yuna: Hello. Gabby: Hi, Princess Yuna, Gallus told us about you, and I've brought Susie to try out for the school. Susie: Hi, Yuna. Pharynx: There's my niece! Mothina: Uncle Pharynx! Pharynx: (giving Mothina a hug) You've gotten bigger last I've seen ya. Ember: Yuna, this is our son, Prince Sunny. Whenever he's old enough, he'll become the next Dragon Lord. Artie: But we're not rushing him, he makes his own choice right now. Yakmina: Blue Moon Filly. Meet Princess Ashette Yak! Prince Rutherford: She come to Friendship School! Ashette: Yak glad to meet Blue Moon Filly! (hugging her) Princess Yuna: (getting squeeze too tight) I would like a gentle hug if you don't mind! So, Ashette lets her go and gave a good pat on the head. Soon, Yuna and her friends showed them around the School of Friendship. Princess Yuna: This is the School of Friendship. Prince Sunny: Wow, that's amazing! Smolder: Better believe it, Kid. Princess Yuna: Prince Sunny, Smolder. Smolder: Hello there. Prince Sunny: Smolder, I've heard so much about you. You were the best heroic dragon in Equestria just like Spike. Smolder: Thank you. Gallus: There's my girl! Susie: Dad! Gallus: Susie! (hugging his daughter) Susie: I can't believe I'm going to be the student of my own dad! Whirlpool Gold: Well, take my Aunt Silverstream for example, she's the best in the school there is. Ocellus: Hello, Mothina, welcome to the School of Friendship. Mothina: Ocellus! Cloud Swirl: You know her? Mothina: She use to babysit me when I was a baby, and I'm having her as my teacher! Yona: Yak will be Ashette Yak's teacher. Ashette: Yak love to have Yona Yak as yak teacher. Princess Yuna: You must be the son of Star Swirl the Bearded and Mistmane. Cloud Swirl: Yeah, Cloud Swirl, and these are my older sister, Stellar Fog, Flower Stone, Rockhoof and Meadowbrook's daughter, and Moonbeam, Somnambula and Flash Magnus' daughter. I take it you hear of them too? Princess Yuna: Yes! Star Swirl the Bearded and Mistmane have you?! (screaming in excitement) Stellar Fog: Would you stop screaming!? I'm getting a headache already. Because of Yuna's screaming, it breaks all the glasses as she stopped. Princess Yuna: Sorry. Then, Twilight Sparkle came to check on Yuna and her friends. Twilight Sparkle: Hello there, everything alright? Princess Yuna: Twilight, Susie, Mothina, Sunny, Ashette, and Cloud Swirl are here to try out for the school. Twilight Sparkle: ???, . Cloud Swirl: ???, . Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225